Taylor's Homecoming
by DrkAngel20
Summary: This story is a sequel to my other story called The Last Summer, Or Is It? Troy's and Gabriella's baby comes home from the hospital. Rated M for some language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a sequel to my story called The last Summer, Or Is It? This takes place after Gabriella and Troy come home from the hospital with baby Taylor._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do owe the story that this sequel is made for, and also I own the made up pizza place which I have named Gray's Pizza. I don't really know why I named it that. It was just the first thing that popped into my head._**

**_Story Title: Taylor's Homecoming_**

Gabriella was home from the hospital after spending a few days there after giving birth to their baby girl Taylor. Everyone had decided that it would be great if Troy moved into Gabriella's house until they were stable and could afford a apartment of their own. Troy loved being with his daughter every second of the day, and when it came time to put her to bed, he would sometimes watch her sleep. He thought that she was so beautiful, and couldn't stand to be away from her. Gabriella was always smiling.

Today was the day that Ryan, and everyone was going to come over to visit baby Taylor, and Gabriella couldn't wait. She hadn't really seen Ryan since he told her that he was gay. She was true to her word, and hadn't told anyone about it yet, but she wondered how long would he be able to hold a secret like that inside. The doorbell rang, and Troy answered the door. It was Chad, and the gang. He invited them in, where they waited for Gabriella in the living room. Gabriella after five minutes arrived with the baby in her arms, and everyone got up to get a good look of the baby. Everyone wanted to have a turn holding the baby, so everyone passed her around, talking, and laughing at old stories. Chad was the last to hold the baby, and he took a real good look.

"Hey Troy. This baby can't be yours. She's too cute to be yours." laughed Chad, and the rest of the gang.

"Thanks Chad. Thanks very much. At least I know your still my best friend." laughed Troy back.

"Now, I want to talk to you guys for a minute." said Gabriella.

"Sure." said Ryan.

"Well naturally our parents are the babies godparents, but I wanted all of you to be Taylor's aunts and uncles." said Troy.

"Yeah, we were supposed to choose one aunt, and one uncle, but we just couldn't pick one. We love you all so much." said Gabriella.

"Aw, thanks so much. I know that I speak for everyone when I say that this is a huge honor, and we would love to." said Kelsi.

After what seemed about hours of talking and passing around the baby, everyone decided to call it a day, but before anyone could leave, Ryan stood in front of the door, not letting anyone out. Everyone was confused by Ryan's actions except for Gabriella who knew what he was doing.

"Look guys. I need to talk to you all. Would you all please sit back down?" asked Ryan.

Everyone returned to where they were sitting on the floor, and Ryan sat facing everyone. He started to loose confidence, and froze. Everyone looked at him weirdly, but he ignored the stares.

"It's ok Ryan. You can tell them." said Gabriella.

Everyone looked over at Gabriella's direction, wondering what on earth could Ryan want to tell them. It must have been important because Ryan was starting to get sweaty and clammy. Then Ryan started to talk.

"You guys are the bestest friends that anyone could possibly want. But for the past 6 months or so, I have been hiding a secret. The only other person that really knew was Gabriella. But I think that it's time that I told you...I'm gay." said Ryan.

Everyone couldn't believe Ryan's secret. No one said anything or even moved for a couple of minutes. Ryan didn't talk either. He wanted to sink in first before his friends said anything. He could tell on all of their faces that they were shocked. Troy was the first one of the group to speak.

"It's ok Ryan. We all support you no matter what the situation calls." said Troy.

"Yeah, Ryan. We still love you just as much as we did ten minutes ago." said Kelsi.

Everyone walked up and hugged Ryan. He was happy that all his friends weren't weirded out by the situation, and that they were still wanting to be his friends. He realized that he hadn't know real friends before he started hanging out with Troy and the gang, and was happy that he didn't follow Sharpay's path. He had real friends, and they loved him no matter what.

"I'm going to put the baby down for a nap. I'll be back in a few minutes." said Gabriella.

She got up, and walked into the baby room, that Troy and his father helped fix up for Taylor. The room was pink with all sorts of teddy bears, and a crib, changing table, and rocking chair for when Gabriella wanted to look out the window and rock the baby asleep. She gently put Taylor into her crib, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetheart." said Gabriella.

Gabriella walked back out of the baby's room, and back into the living room where Troy and all of her other friends were still sitting around talking. She sat back down next to Troy, and Gabriella put her hand in his. Things were going perfect, and she was happy. Truly happy.

"Hey Gab. The guys and I were talking about going to get some pizza. Are you in?" said Troy.

"Yes, but who will watch the baby?" asked Gabriella.

"Your mom comes home from work soon, right?" asked Troy.

"Yes, but what makes you so sure that she wants to watch the baby the first night that we are home?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, we can always ask." said Troy, as Mrs. Montez walked in the door.

"Ask what?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Well, Gabriella and I were wondering if maybe you could watch Taylor while we went out for a bite to eat?" said Troy.

"Well, let's just not make this a everyday thing." said Mrs. Montez.

Gabriella hugged her mother, and the gang headed out to Gray's Pizza down the street from the Montez house. They decided that they would sit in their usual booth, and order a couple pizzas since there was quite a few of them. They placed their order, and sat at the booth. Then all of a sudden in came Sharpay, and her clan of bitches. Of course she spotted them right away. She took off her sunglasses, and headed over to their table. Walking like she owned the place.

"Well, would you look at that. It's the new mommy and daddy. What are you guys doing out? Shouldn't you be home playing house?" asked Sharpay.

"It's none of your business Sharpay." said Gabriella.

"My brother, and who he hangs out with is my business." said Sharpay.

"Get off of it Sharpay. You know that you don't give two shits who your brother hangs out with. You are just jealous because he found friends who like him for who he is, and all you have is girls who are scared not to be your friend." said Gabriella as she stood up and got in Sharpay's face.

**_A/N: Hey...It's me again. I thought that it would take a few days for me to think of things to even write, but as I thought about it, things just started coming to me. Please read and review. I hope you like it. Oh, and trust me. It's going to be more than one chapter. I just wanted to leave you guys hanging...lol._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story Title: Taylor's Homecoming_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or any of the characters. I do however own this story, and it's plot. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Chapter 2_**

Sharpay couldn't believe that Gabriella actually got up the courage to step up to her face-to-face. Gabriella was so proud of herself. Before the baby, and Ryan she would have never talked to Sharpay like that in a million years.

"Sure, I'm real jealous of a bunch of nerds. You all are such losers." said Sharpay.

"Even me?" asked Ryan, as he also stood up.

"Ryan, your my brother. I just can't see why you hang with these losers." said Sharpay.

"These "losers" don't judge you. They are fun, and they don't boss me around like a sad little puppy like you do. They understand me." said Ryan.

"Ry, I understand you perfectly." said Sharpay, brushing off his pervious outburst like it was nothing.

"Really. You "understand" me Sharpay? Then, did you know that I'm gay?" said Ryan.

He could not believe that he let that slip. This is not how he wanted to tell his sister. He knew that once Sharpay knew the whole family would know, and now everyone in the pizza shop knew too. Ryan quickly sat back down hoping that no one had heard what he said, and that he wasn't noticed. Sharpay had this look on her face that no one had seen before. She looked like she had something to say, but couldn't seem to put it into words. She quickly turned around, and headed for the door without saying good bye to her brother.

"Wow Ryan. I can't believe you just came out to your sister like that." said Kelsi.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did either." said Ryan.

Ryan got up, and walked outside hoping that he could catch his sister before she left. For some reason Sharpay was just sitting in her car. The car was still off, but she was just sitting there. It looks like she was thinking. Ryan walked over and tapped on Sharpay's shoulder. She jolted not knowing that anyone was there.

"Oh, Ryan. Sorry I didn't see you." said Sharpay.

"What were you thinking about?" said Ryan.

"Just stuff." said Sharpay.

"Sorry. That's not how I wanted to tell you. It just came out. I'm sorry."

"Ry, look, you'll never hear me say this again, and I'll totally deny it, but your my brother. I love you no matter what." said Sharpay.

"So, you won't tell mom and dad?" asked Ryan.

"Your secret is safe with me." said Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled at Ryan, but it quickly faded when she saw that Chad was coming out to see what was taking Ryan so long. Sharpay drove off fast leaving it a little smokey from the exaust.

"Hey, is everything ok?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, sure, let's go inside." said Ryan.

Ryan rejoined his friends, and by the time he got back the food had been brought out. They all dove in, and ate their food. They talked, and ate, and it was just like old times. Gabriella and Troy realized that they should be getting home to the baby. So they excused themselves, and started heading for home. They walked in to see Mrs. Montez sleeping on the couch with the baby monitor close to her. Gabriella and Troy walked in to see that the baby was sound asleep like an angel. They walked out a few minutes later, and headed to their bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. They were so tired, and fell asleep instantly. It was nice to see all their friends again.

AFTERWARDS...

A few months after that wonderful day Ryan finally came clean to his family. His mother was ok with it, but his father needed some time to get use to the idea. He still was with Barry, and they were in love. Sharpay, learned how to be a better person. Well, at least she learned how to be a better person to her brother anyway.

Gabriella and Troy after a few months of saving from Troy's job were able to afford their own little apartment, that wasn't too far away from the family. Their families were as close as ever. Life was good.

**_A/N: Sorry that this sequel was so short. I started running out of ideas...lol. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please read and review. I enjoy all reviews, oh but please don't be too harsh...lol._**


End file.
